


Project: Cas' First Christmas

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, sam is good cas is good dean is good everyone is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted was to have a good first Christmas for Cas, but so far, everything had gone completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: Cas' First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a Christmas fic! Happy Christmas! (Happy Holidays!)

All Dean wanted was to have a good first Christmas for Cas, but so far, everything had gone completely wrong.

First, the tree they had picked out, a lush, large, beautiful thing, had infested the bunker with spiders. Big, brown recluses had been hiding in that glorious tree, and Cas had lost the last bit of his heavenly presence when he had seen the creepy crawlers scuttling around his feet, and jumped onto the couch, screaming for Dean to “get these disgusting creatures away from me!” Dean had laughed, and swept the spiders out into the garage, and out of the back door, but Cas yelped every time he’d be the one to find one of the leftover arachnids over the next couple of days, and demanded for their tree to be removed from their bunker indefinitely.

Strike one for Project: Cas’ First Christmas.

When Sam suggested to start decorating the inside of the bunker, Cas had been curiously excited, and rushed to help the brothers with the lights. He had a small smile on his face as he pulled out old, dusty, vintage-y Christmas things from the boxes Sam had found in one of the rooms of the bunker, and had placed one disturbing looking Santa figurine on the center of the table, turning it to face Dean.

“It looks like a demon, Cas.” Dean said, staring into the scratched out eyes of Jolly Ol’ Saint Nick. But Cas had his mind set on keeping it on the table.

“It’s festive.” Cas had said, and crossed his arms indignantly, and Dean had just laughed and shook his head, determined to chuck the thing as soon as Cas turned his head.

But every time Dean had thought he’d finally gotten rid of the creepy Santa, it would show up somewhere Cas knew Dean would see it, taunting him, and Dean was getting fed up with this little game.

When Dean tossed it into the fireplace, Cas got tears in his eyes and stormed to his bedroom, locking himself in and ignoring Dean’s pleas to come out.

Another strike for Project: Cas’ First Christmas.

A few days later, Cas had finally come out of his room (while Dean was awake, anyway), and Dean had an idea on how to get Cas to forgive him.

“We’re doing movies today, Cas. Take your pick.” Cas had given Dean a small smile at that, and Dean firmly ignored the little _th-thump_ his heart did at that. Cas had chosen some black and white movie, and Dean paid no attention to the title, being agreeable for Cas’ sake.

He’d picked _It’s a Wonderful Life_.

When Cas had heard the name Clarence, he broke down, leaving the room, and locked himself in his bedroom again. Sam gave Dean a bitchface of immeasurable power.

“Dude, come on.” He’d said, and Dean threw his arms up in defeat.

“How the hell was I supposed to know he’d break down, Sam?” And Sam only rolled his eyes, and walked down to Cas’ room, knocking a pattern that apparently the two had come up with in case of “Dean majorly fucked up”. Dean tried (and failed) to ignore the twinge of jealousy that arose in his chest when Cas’ door opened up and Sam went in, and heard the muffled sounds of the two talking in hushed, angry tones.

Dean smashed the movie into a thousand pieces and stormed off to his own room, making sure to slam his door so his traitor brother and his fallen angel heard.

Strike three for Project: Cas’ First Christmas.

But true to Dean’s persistence, he wasn’t going to give up on trying to give Cas a good first Christmas, and when Cas finally decided to come out of his room again, Dean had finished decorating the bunker, a new, _fake_ tree in place of the one that was infested, and Cas’ face lit up when he saw the twinkling lights on the perfect plastic tree.

Dean shuffled over to him, hot cocoa in hand, and handed him the peace offering.

When their fingers brushed and Cas gave Dean his signature gummy smile, Dean counted it as a success, and smiled right back.

Score one for Dean and Project: Cas’ First Christmas.

Of course, like all good things, Dean’s streak of making Cas happy during this Christmas time had come to an end, and he was once again in the dog house.

Sam had taken it upon himself to hang mistletoe over every corner of the bunker, and while Dean had immediately noticed, he couldn’t dodge all of them.

After shoving Sam away from him in a haste when the two wandered under the mistletoe in the kitchen, and Sam had come running back at him with a kissy face, Dean had taken it upon himself to stay in the living room, the safest place at the moment, with no mistletoe in sight.

Cas came out of his room that afternoon with a childlike amusement on his face as he looked at the fake plastic plants hanging from the ceiling, and when Sam had explained the purpose of mistletoe, he had just smiled and nodded his head.

And when Sam and Cas found themselves under the mistletoe, they shared a quick peck on the lips, leaving Dean sputtering as he watched in utter horror.

His traitor brother and his fallen angel laughed as Dean stormed away, and Dean slammed his door as he locked himself in the room, fighting the jealous anger brewing inside of him.

Why the fuck should he care about some stupid kiss under the mistletoe.

Strike four for Project: Cas’ First Christmas.

On Christmas Eve, Sam suggested the three watch Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, and Dean agreed after downing another two glasses of eggnog. Sam took the chair, reclining until he was almost horizontal, leaving Cas and Dean to sit on what Sam referred to as “the love-seat”. Dean pushed the thought out of his mind as Cas slumped down next to him, the man already buzzed from sipping on his glass of eggnog.

Dean laughed as Cas giggled at seemingly nothing, and Sam peeked over at the two, annoyingly sober. Dean ignored his brother’s raised eyebrows, and comfortably rested his leg against Cas’, relishing the warmth that spread through his body.

Cas made it through a quarter of the movie before he was asleep, snuggling up to Dean’s side, and even though Sam said nothing, his little smug smile elicited Dean’s response of flipping him the bird. Sam rolled his eyes and then rolled over, refusing to leave the warmth and comfort of the chair, and promptly fell asleep.

When Dean was sure his brother was asleep, he rested his cheek against Cas’ head, and fell asleep himself.

Score two for Project: Cas’ First Christmas.

Dean woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and an overwhelming sense of confusion. As he stretched out his neck, he remembered the events of the previous night, and opened his eyes to see the lack of a certain fallen angel next to him. He brushed away the miserable feeling that bubbled inside of him, and drudged on into the kitchen to find Cas in front of the stove, hair mussed and sprinkled with flour, and the smell of burnt pancakes in the air.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” Dean said, his voice still hoarse from sleep. Cas turned, a flushed expression on his face, and a none too pleased expression. Dean’s heart sank.

“I burnt breakfast.” Cas said in response, and Dean walked over to the stove, noting the very black side of the pancake. He felt a laugh tickle the back of his throat, and looked back at Cas, a small smile playing on his lips.

“They look great, Cas. I’ll take this one.” He shoveled the thing onto a plate and set it aside, ushering Cas away from the stove. “Make coffee, I’ll finish the pancakes.” He said, but Cas didn’t move.

“Dean.” He said, and the hunter looked back at him. Cas was looking up, and Dean followed his gaze to a very conveniently placed mistletoe above them. Dean felt his face get hot.

“You don’t have to follow that stupid tradition, Cas.” Dean said, turning away a little too quickly. He started to scrape burnt remnants of the pancake off of the frying pan, before he felt Cas’ hand plant firmly on his arm. Dean stopped in his tracks, turning towards Cas, heart thumping away in his chest.

When Cas’ lips met his, Dean felt every atom in his body explode, a furious heat traveling through his veins. He gripped Cas by his shoulders, pressing into the kiss with everything he had, and Cas came back just as hard, clenching Dean’s shirt in his fists and pulling him dangerously close. When they finally pulled away from each other, flushed and breathing heavy, Cas was smiling.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Score 1,000,000 for Project: Cas’ First Christmas.  


End file.
